


A Date to Remember

by GohanRoxas



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rare Pairings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: One hasn't been on a date in six years. One hasn't done anything fun in six months. Both have been set up with each other by a mutual acquaintance. This will either end poorly...or amazingly.Spoilers: It's the latter.





	A Date to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than both these girls are amazing, beautiful, sexy and deserve to be happy...so why not with each other?
> 
> ...alsoIkindawantedtoseethembangsoIdiditmyselfsorrynotsorry.

She could not believe she’d let herself be talked into this. A blind date, set up by someone she’s known for all of six months? Definitely not her style.

Then again...it was heading towards six years since she and Nick broke up, and not a single date since then. She was probably overdue for it at this point.

Her hair was still in pigtails, a style she picked up in high school and never lost because she still made it work. Her makeup was minimal - enough to accentuate her natural beauty - and her blue dress was pretty, but not overly fancy.

She tapped the table idly with her index finger, a habit she picked up during Mr Lowan’s incredibly boring History lectures, as she waited for her “date” to arrive...whoever the hell they were.

“You must be...Juliet, right?” The voice came from behind her, and was higher than she expected, with a clear and obvious Southern drawl.

She perked up and turned to see…

“Holy assballs!”

* * *

Tina Armstrong needed a break. The major problem with being lucky and getting all the gigs in almost everything you try - let's just ignore the brief political aspirations - was burning out. Fast.

The date was Honoka’s idea. Tina had been on her...well, sabbatical for about six months now, and not once had she even thought about going out some place, or even meeting new people.

Honoka had claimed she’d met someone that she'd like. A girl she knew briefly during her transfer to an American high school. Juliet Starling.

Well, the fact that she was a girl was the first tick off the list. And after she saw a photo of the San Romero cheer squad, cropped to focus on its captain...damn. Every other box got ticked.

The night of the date...Tina was nervous. It was ridiculous, really. She’d performed in front of a live audience, acted in front of hundreds of cameras, and competed for title belts in front of thousands of fans, and not once did she get butterflies. Tonight, though? Tonight the butterflies were the size of elephants. And they were doing barrel rolls.

She was probably underdressed for a date: a white T-shirt advertising Led Zeppelin, a black suit jacket over the top, plus blue jeans and short black boots. But hey, this was her all dolled up for a night on the town.

She saw the pair of blonde pigtails rather quickly and chuckled to herself. Still rocking that look five years after high school finished? Not many could get away with that.

Though it did make her wonder what she looked like with her hair down.

Tina was kinda lost on what line to use. Something romantic? Something sexy? A pun?

...eh, if it ain't broke… “You must be...Juliet, right?”

She saw Juliet turn and smiled a little, holding a hand up in a still wave. “I’m--”

“Holy assballs!” Juliet interrupted.

Tina had to flinch a little. “Say what?”

“Sorry, it’s just… Not only did I get set up on a blind date with a girl...but with Tina frickin’ Armstrong?!”

So much for any kind of anonymity. She laughed somewhat awkwardly. “I’m just Tina tonight.”

It was now she could finally get a good look at Juliet’s dress...and damn was it a good one. A nice blue and eye-catching number that wasn't over the top.

Juliet smiled slightly. “Uh...how about we sit down, uh...Tina?”

She laughed quietly and nodded, sitting opposite Juliet and putting her bag to one side. “So...weren't expecting your date to be a girl, huh?”

Juliet giggled rather awkwardly. “Nah...not that it's a bad thing, I mean… This one time, at cheer camp…”

Tina held up two hands and waved the story away. “Whoa there. Fun as that sounds, maybe save it for date two?”

The pigtailed blonde turned a little pink. “Uh...yeah.”

They briefly fell silent as they looked over the menu, then ordered their food...until Tina broke the silence. “So...cheer captain, huh?”

Juliet perked up. “Yeah! San Romero Knights cheer team! We rocked it every game!”

A chuckle from the starlet. “I don't doubt it for a second.”

“Maybe I can show you some moves sometime!”

Tina coughed. “I bet you could.”

Juliet paused...then realised what she said and blushed profusely. “Ohmygod I can't believe I just said that.”

Tina laughed. “Ain't no big thing. I’ve heard a lot worse said on purpose than that said accidentally.”

A quiet giggle from the former cheerleader. “So...does all this mean you're…”

She nodded. “Gayer than a Mardi Gras party thrown by Liberace and George Michael.”

Juliet burst out laughing at that. “The heck kind of analogy was that?”

“A genius one.” Tina was genuinely proud of that one.

* * *

The date continued over food and a few glasses of wine...and it was amazing. Easily the best date Juliet had ever had...which, admittedly, wasn't saying much, as the previous record holder was that one time Nick took her to Lover’s Hill and bent her over the car hood…

No! No thinking of Nick now. Especially not like that. Not when she was having a dinner date with probably the number one on her  _ Would Go Gay For  _ list.

Tina was absolutely gorgeous. Even just in something as plain as jeans, T-shirt and suit jacket, she made it look like a million bucks.

Not to mention at certain angles Juliet could see plenty of cleavage… She bit her lip as she got another glimpse of the starlet’s boobs.

Evidently she wasn't being too subtle about her peeping, as Tina leaned further forwards to almost give her a better look. “Like what you see?” she laughed.

Juliet let out an ‘eep’ of surprise at being caught out. “U-uhh…”

“Ain't no shame in it,” Tina drawled, “cause I’d be lying if I said I wasn't looking too.”

And cue an even redder face than before. “W-wait…”

She shifted closer to her, an almost wicked smile on her face. “Wanna get outta here? My place ain’t too far away.”

Juliet blinked...then remembered a line from her favourite movie that wasn't the DiCaprio  _ Romeo + Juliet _ . Or  _ Evil Dead _ . “Miss Armstrong, I believe you're trying to seduce me.”

The reference wasn't lost on Tina, who chuckled. “Would you like me to seduce you?” She winked.

“...kinda.”

A laugh, followed by Tina rising and holding out a hand. “C’mon, let's go have fun.”

Juliet took a couple of deep breaths...and took Tina’s hand.

* * *

As it turned out, Tina’s “place” was the penthouse suite of a nearby hotel - apparently she owned enough shares in the business to claim it for herself.

After they entered the foyer, the receptionist - a tall man with dark hair and a faded scar on his cheek - gave them both a smile. “Headed up, Miss Armstrong?”

She winked at him. “You know it.”

He laughed and pushed a button on his desk, unlocking the elevator before sitting down with a book in hand.

Tina gently pulled Juliet into the elevator...and all semblance of formality went out the proverbial window once those doors closed.

The wrestler pounced, pinning Juliet to the wall and kissing her passionately, an action that the cheerleader returned with equal fervor. Tina’s hands bunched up some of Juliet’s dress, hiking it up and giving her access to what lay beneath.

A talented hand rested over her underwear-covered womanhood and she moaned, rolling her hips against the appendage like her life depended on it. Tina just chuckled and kissed at Juliet’s neck, always keeping one eye on the floor number.

It felt like forever when they finally reached the penthouse...but once they did, Tina pulled her inside and threw her onto the sofa. Juliet gasped and giggled, sitting up to remove her dress even as she watched Tina undress desperately.

And good God, she was hot as hell, even more so without the clothes. Her curvaceous, lightly muscled body was a sight to behold...and Juliet almost found herself drooling.

Just as Tina was about to jump her again, she stopped as something crossed her mind...and a grin formed on her face. “Stay there, sugar. I got somethin’ special in mind.” She stepped away and headed for her bedroom, audibly rummaging around in a drawer or something. “Hey, quick question!” she called out, the sound muffled. “Just outta curiosity, how d’ya like it when a guy does you?”

Juliet had risen off the sofa and pulled off her dress, leaving her in a hot pink bra and matching G-string panties, plus a puzzled expression. “Well, I guess my ex and I always seemed to like it most when he was behind me, and I...was…”

The trail-off was because Tina had come back into the room, still naked...save for the deep red strap-on dildo she had belted onto herself. The wrestler had a cheeky grin on her face. “You were what? Bent over?” She came close and undid both of Juliet’s pigtails with ease, letting her long blonde hair fall. “Then that’s where we start.”

Juliet was bright red again, covering her face desperately as the other blonde spoke. Words failed her as Tina kissed her gently and her hands began undoing her bra and sliding off the tiny fabric that was her panties.

Tina smiled and licked her lips as she pulled back. “Even better now you're  _ au naturale _ . I wondered what this’d look like...just a little, anyway.” Still with that kind, loving smile that made Juliet’s knees weak, she turned the former cheerleader around, bent her over the sofa and rubbed at her wet core. “Ain't this a pretty little thing…”

Juliet whimpered and moaned as the talented fingers toyed with her, her desperation obvious now.

Clearly, Tina saw this and stopped beating around the bush, pulling her hand away. Gently, she gripped Juliet’s hips and moved, pushing the toy strapped to her deep inside her lover.

Juliet gasped and moaned, grabbing at the sofa’s cushion for some kind of purchase. Almost before she could get herself fully prepared for what she knew came next, Tina began to move, pushing her hips forward to meet her body. The former cheerleader moaned louder, biting her lip hard as Tina took her, in a way that was gentle yet commanding.

The image from before...the memory of her previous best date: Nick hiking up her cheer skirt, pushing inside her and pounding her over the hood of his car… That image was fading. Fading and transitioning into something newer, more spectacular. An image of right now.

The image became Tina Armstrong, a loving smile on her beautiful face, holding her hips gently as she thrust the toy deep inside her, accompanied by the sound of moans and skin slapping against skin…

This was easily her best date ever, especially now. And something she would never forget.

Tina was purring to herself, watching the almost perfect ass of Juliet Starling bounce as she thrust her favourite strap-on into her - and she made note of an apparent dimple on one cheek - and loving every moment of it.

“P-please don't stop…” Juliet begged suddenly, her voice shaky with the waves of pleasure she felt. “N-never stop...it feels...too good…”

Tina smiled again and ran her hand down the blonde’s back, her index finger sliding along the spine. “Don't worry about that, baby. We’ll be havin’ fun all night.” So saying, her grip on those amazing hips tightened and her thrusts became stronger, more firm and commanding. She was instantly rewarded with a sharp cry of pleasure from Juliet, one that made her smile wider.

The wrestler moved then, changing their positions so she herself was sitting down on the sofa and Juliet was straddled on the toy. Firm hands were on the ex-cheerleader’s ass as she looked at her. “Kiss me, Julie.”

Juliet was bright red from everything she felt, but eagerly kissed her lover deeply and passionately. Tina moaned into it, squeezing Juliet’s butt firmly as she resumed thrusting.

The blonde groaned into the kiss and had to pull back to moan loudly. “Oh my God!” she cried. “Tina...I’m...I’m gonna…! Aaah!” Before she could even finish the sentence, she finished, her back arching as she came all over the toy inside her.

Tina had that same smile on her face as she slowed her hips down, eventually halting them and kissing her lover deeply. “Was that good for you?”

Juliet panted and nodded. “B-but...you haven't…”

A grin from the Southerner. “Baby, we got plenty of time tonight.”

Juliet blushed deeply and kissed Tina hard.


End file.
